


Never be Scared, We have You

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope



Series: The Pain of Nanao Taichi [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn Troupe act like they can't stand each other, Except for those God Troupe Pawns, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have to hurt my baby, I made Sakyo have a heart, No hospital visits, Yuki appears briefly, but we all know better, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope
Summary: On his way to pick somethings up for Yuki at the store, Taichi runs into some trouble. Will the Autumn Troupe be able to help him?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Nanao Taichi, Fushimi Omi & Nanao Taichi, Hyoudou Juuza & Nanao Taichi, Nanao Taichi & Settsu Banri, Tachibana Izumi & Nanao Taichi
Series: The Pain of Nanao Taichi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Never be Scared, We have You

**Author's Note:**

> Even though we know the God Troupe wouldn't do anything risky like this, I like the thought of Taichi getting hurt and the Autumn Troupe just doing anything to protect their youngest. It's a special thing that pops into my head every now and then.

**Never be Scared, We have You (One-Shot)**

* * *

Izumi smiled at Sakyo’s towering form as he scolded Banri and Juza while Omi tried to defuse the situation. The brunette was helping the household cook set up for dinner when the trio came in causing a ruckus.

“Oi, Al Capone did the Stupid Dog come back from the store yet?” grunted Yuki as he walked into the kitchen area.

“First of all, watch who you talk to like that brat.” The blond growled right back. “And second of all, I didn’t know he left at all. Did you?”

He glanced at her and she blinked, trying to remember when she last saw him. Drawing a blank of sorts, she shook her head. “I thought he was still with you, Yuki-kun.”

“No, I sent him to the store to pick up some last minute supplies that you could get from a convenience store. But that was over an hour ago. And besides, he doesn’t have the hacks sense of direction.”

_ ‘Well, THAT’S true to say the least.’  _ Izumi shook her head with a sweatdrop.  _ ‘No one has a worse sense of direction than Tenma-kun.’ _

“Then where could he be?” Banri questioned, face serious. Juza turned to them, face set into a look of worry.

“I-I’m not sure…” Their Director worried her bottom lip as she looked at the Autumn Troupes remaining members. “But we have to find him.”

* * *

Bright blue eyes searched for an easy exit as he heard the shouts behind him drawing closer once more. Thinking quickly he ducked into a dimly lit street and hid behind some garbage bags. His breath caught in his throat as he heard footsteps stop in front of the area, with a muted whimper he pressed himself against the wall harder.

After a few minutes, he deemed it safe enough to try and find his way back to the dorms, his red and black hair falling around his face as he left the safety of the alley.

_ ‘I really need to re-dye my hair…’  _ He thought absentmindedly before his eyes widened in shock as he was pulled back into the alley and thrown against a wall. Glancing up, he felt himself shake as the goons grinned at his short stature.

_ “Ain’t no one here to save you now…” _

* * *

Banri panted as him and Juza stopped for a moment to check the surrounding area and catch their breath. The blond was about to keep moving when he heard noises. With a simple head gesture and hand movement, the duo was heading towards the noise.

As they neared the source of the noises, the sounds became clearer. Taunting voices, the sound of flesh hitting flesh painfully and small sobs and whines. Dread filling the pit of both teens stomachs they continued forward.

“Who woulda known,” A voice cackled. “ **Nanao Nobody Taichi** was part of the God-Troupe but cracks at his one job of being someone important!”

“Such a lap dog! He was so desperate to be noticed despite sucking at literally everything!” The second one snorted. “I can’t imagine the plain kid in class doing anything special.”

“He wishes!” The last one grunted. “But since he was too scared to do his job right, he ran away to a second rate troupe!”

“Who cares? It was easy money just to jump a traitor, am I right?”

A small whine before it was silent from the figure on the floor. Banri watched the bright baby blues close and felt a wave of protective anger come over him, as he went to step forward.

“So, this is what the God-Troupe is up to now?” His voice hissed, sounding different even to himself. “Jumping pawns who learn to think and stand for themselves? When they finally learn they ain’t alone?”

“Huh?” The younger wannabe thug turned around face pulled into a glare before paling a few dozen shades when he realized the two behind him were very scary, very real, and very famous delinquents.

“You think it’s okay to pick on someone smaller than you, huh?” Banri gave a cold smile. “Why not try that with me? Come on I’m itching for a fight and you seem to have hurt my friend there, so I think it’s only fair. Don’t you Hyoudo?”

“Un.” 

Mere moments later, the three kids were tied up and leaned against one side of the wall, while they checked on their unconscious group mate.

“Taichi! Oi, Taichi!” Banri tried lightly tapping his cheeks, groaning in frustration and worry when the boy didn’t wake up. “We have to get him back to the dorms.”

“And them?” Juza nodded at the knocked out wannabes.

“We’ll have Sakyo deal with them.” Decided the Autumn Troupes leader. “He’ll certainly get the message through to him. Maybe he’ll learn not to keep using extras against us.”

As he was speaking, he was already calling their Yakuza member over now.

_ “You find him?” _

“Yeah, and he’s not good. You and Omi need to get over here now.”

_ “Coming.” _

“And don’t bring the Director.” He paused. “We have a personal message to send to them. Dirty style.”

_ “Fine. But just this once. Be there in five minutes.” _

**Click.**

“You say that old man, but you know the minute one of us is hurt…”

“He’d do it all again.” Juza finished with a smirk as he pulled Taichi into his lap, head cradled in the crook of his neck.

“Exactly.” A car rolled up behind the duo and out stepped their other two members along with Sakoda, Sakyo took the scene in quickly before taking action.

“Sakoda, throw those pieces of shit in the trunk.” He glared at the unconscious teens. “Check if they have any weapons beforehand and throw any weapons into the backseat, and remember…”

“Don’t touch any weapons with my bare hands. Got it boss.” For once the goofy lackey was acting like a _**real** _Yakuza.

Omi was examining Taichi looking for any lethal damage externally when the blond joined them.

“Slight bumps along the head and horrible bruising around the face, stomach, chest, and throat area.” supplied the scarred man as he closed his eyes.

“His ribs will be bruised but that’s all for internal damage. Based on the bruising from his throat, they were choking him and asphyxiation is most likely the reason he’s unconscious.” Sakyo finished the assessment standing back up. “We should get him back to the dorms for proper rest and care.”

“Ous.” Both fighters agreed standing up behind him.

* * *

Reni and Haruto stared at the hogtied boys with a note taped to one of their faces. One was addressed to Haruto and the other Reni and the final one was also addressed to Reni.

_ “Such a cowards move to attack one of your ex-pawns simply because he’s smarter than you.” _

_ “It was so easy to take down some wannabes who were just in it for the money and didn’t have a clue who they were going up against for real. You should warn them next time.” _

_ “Next time, will be different. They might not even return in one piece remember that. Don’t make it personal again.” _

_ “Be glad we had more important things to deal with aside from your idiots.” _

**_Signed, Settsu, Hyoudou, Omimi, and Al Capone_ **

* * *

When Taichi awoke, he was in his own bed and in some pain. Grimacing, he sat up fully looking around, slightly shocked at the sight that greeted him. Banri was slumped against the wall, head leaning against his arms curled around the top of his knees, Juza was slumped right next to him, head cushioned by the wall behind him while Omi and Sakyo had taken the two chairs on his right and left, the brunette sleeping in his arms against the bed as Sakyo’s head leaned against his chest stiffly.

_ ‘What happened yesterday?’  _ The faux redhead thought groggily.  _ ‘Ugh… everything hurts…’ _

“Ah, Taichi-kun!” He heard Izumi’s soft voice from his left but when he tried looking he had to tilt his head the whole way. “Don’t worry about your eye, we just put a cold compact and bandages to stop the swelling.”

His hand touched the thick wads of material and almost backtracked as it wrapped around his head in a straight line. “So… how did I get here?”

“You’re Troupe mates found you.” She smiled, pulling a blanket around Banri and Juza, who grumbled and shifted in their sleep. “I was so worried when they brought you back.”

She shivered a bit at the memory before moving and putting a blanket over Omi as the male snorted and shoved his face back into his arms. As the woman turned to put a blanket on Sakyo a steel gray eye popped open.

“No need for the blanket,” The glasses wearing man scoffed. “I’ve been awake for awhile. You and him aren’t too quiet I’ll hope you know.”

Izumi puffed up her cheeks, which were a slight red, while Taichi’s cheeks flushed as red as his hair and he ducked his head.

"Says the one who was up the latest." Izumi pouted as the blond shot her a glare.

“You don’t have to be scared anymore.” Sakyo stated in a quiet voice. “As much as we may act like we don’t care, we’ll never leave one of our own. Otherwise, we’re just another form of the God-Troupe…”

“He’s right.” Banri’s voice rang out. “We’ll have your back no matter what.”

Taichi’s eyes widened at the nods from Juza and Omi who were now awake. He looked around at his friends, family and felt himself tear up slightly.

“Thank you… for everything…”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I did it. I made this last week at 3 am instead of sleeping. It's done and I'm proud that I was able to read over it one last time before posting it officially.
> 
> Also they mostly signed with the nicknames they have because I thought it would make it seem more like they were treating it like child's play with the childish nicknames attached instead of their actual names.


End file.
